


[Podfic] He Says He Is an Experimental Theologian

by Lilbell465, Poetry



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alethiometer Use, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Audio Format: MP3, Bilingual Character(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas With Family, Culture Shock, Español | Spanish, For Science!, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Re-Education, Slow Burn, The Scientists Ship Carlos/Cecil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbell465/pseuds/Lilbell465, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Carlos was little, he and his daemon have been fans of Dr. Lyra Belacqua. Both as the most groundbreaking experimental theologian of the 20th century, and as the heroine of dozens of fantasy-adventure children's stories (based very loosely on her own mysterious childhood).</p><p>But Lyra's true legacy is still bigger than Carlos ever imagined...until he took a team of scholars to study Rusakov particles in the most theologically interesting community in Hispania Nova. Now his own day-to-day life is full of things like angels, witches, hooded spectres, portals between worlds, vague yet menacing branches of the Magisterium, and a man who walks around without his daemon and can read an alethiometer as easily as a stop sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He Says He Is An Experimental Theologian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062757) by [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah). 



> Thanks to SailorPtah for giving me permission to podfic my favorite WtNV fic. Like the podcast, this podfic is backed by a score, but versions without music will always be made available.

Length: 00:30:47

Soundtrack:

"The People Who Carry Their Forest With Them" by Disparition (feat. Cecil Baldwin)  
"Gettysburg" by Ratatat  
"Al Cristo de la Quebrada, Al peregrino" by José Luis Merlin y su Cuarteto Hispanoamericano  
"Constellations" by Balmorhea  
"A River of Tears" composed by Murray Gold, performed by the BBC Symphony Orchestra

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4xqcahr4beq366b/Chapter+1-+Introductions.mp3) || Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4xqcahr4beq366b/Chapter_1-_Introductions.mp3)**

Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cv2sk5bwcq0zkz8/Chapter+1-+Introductions+%28no+music%29.mp3) || Listen without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cv2sk5bwcq0zkz8/Chapter_1-_Introductions_\(no_music\).mp3)


	2. Cecil Without His Dæmon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team of experimental theologians gets a hard lesson in why you shouldn't contradict the word of the City Council, even if angels do exist and you have the photograms to prove it. Cecil promises to help, but Carlos isn't sure how far to trust him. After all, most people would run screaming in the other direction from someone with his... condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toned down soundtrack this chapter! Keep the feedback coming; it's been so helpful.

Length: 00:26:06

Soundtrack:

"The People Who Carry Their Forest With Them" by Disparition (feat. Cecil Baldwin)  
"Cherry" by Ratatat

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r9sfbu1jbr7g73l/Chapter_2-_Cecil_Without_His_D%C3%A6mon.mp3) || Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r9sfbu1jbr7g73l/Chapter_2-_Cecil_Without_His_D%C3%A6mon.mp3)**

Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/inob3oefvrhc8cc/Chapter_2-_Cecil_Without_His_D%C3%A6mon_\(no_music\).mp3) || Listen without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/inob3oefvrhc8cc/Chapter_2-_Cecil_Without_His_D%C3%A6mon_\(no_music\).mp3)


	3. Anomalous Readings

Length: 00:33:33

Soundtrack:

"The People Who Carry Their Forest With Them" by Disparition (feat. Cecil Baldwin)  
"Bustelo" by Ratatat  
"Trois Gymnopédies: 2. Lent et Triste" composed by Erik Satie, performed by Pascal Rogé  
"Constellations" by Balmorhea  
"Steerage and the Lamp" by Balmorhea  


**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b5f9hfd9v9uij9r/Chapter_3-_Anomalous_Readings.mp3) || Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b5f9hfd9v9uij9r/Chapter_3-_Anomalous_Readings.mp3)**

Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w1eclcvoghdl6or/Chapter_3-_Anomalous_Readings_\(no_music\).mp3) || Listen without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w1eclcvoghdl6or/Chapter_3-_Anomalous_Readings_\(no_music\).mp3)


	4. Re-Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody on Carlos' team is ready to believe that Cecil has a genuine alethiometer...at least, not until they have a chance to do a whole lot of tests. In the meantime, Carlos draws inspiration from one of his lifelong heroes when he becomes the one taken in for re-education. (Warning: Chapter contains imprisonment, physical torture, and metaphorically-sexual assault.)

Length: 00:31:08

Soundtrack:

"The People Who Carry Their Forest With Them" by Disparition (feat. Cecil Baldwin)  
"Five" by Ratatat  
"A River of Tears" composed by Murray Gold, performed by the BBC Symphony Orchestra  
"Trois Gymnopédies: 3. Lent et Grave" composed by Erik Satie, performed by Pascal Rogé  
"A Tyrannical Menace" composed by Murray Gold, performed by the BBC Symphony Orchestra  
"Al Cristo de la Quebrada, Al peregrino" by José Luis Merlin y su Cuarteto Hispanoamericano

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tmfxt5ip4098t34/Chapter_4-_Re-Education.mp3) || Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tmfxt5ip4098t34/Chapter_4-_Re-Education.mp3)**

Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hrmfm79vqwt4fvc/Chapter_4-_Re-Education_\(no_music\).mp3) || Listen without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hrmfm79vqwt4fvc/Chapter_4-_Re-Education_\(no_music\).mp3)


	5. Pterodactyls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos starts to recover from re-education...and gets a haircut. Meanwhile, the team faces their latest Night Vale anomaly: portals to alternate worlds! As usual, it'll be a great phenomenon to study, assuming it doesn't kill them first.

Length: 00:28:53

Soundtrack:

"The People Who Carry Their Forest With Them" by Disparition (feat. Cecil Baldwin)  
"Nocturne #5" composed by Erik Satie, performed by Pascal Rogé   
"Tropicana" by Ratatat  
"Satori" by Rodrigo y Gabriela

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x0ky41dujjkv540/Chapter_5-_Pterodactyls.mp3) || Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x0ky41dujjkv540/Chapter_5-_Pterodactyls.mp3)**

Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/aj6h6twact08guw/Chapter_5-_Pterodactyls_\(no_music\).mp3) || Listen without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aj6h6twact08guw/Chapter_5-_Pterodactyls_\(no_music\).mp3)


	6. Alethiometry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, some in-depth investigation of Cecil's alethiometer! Featuring surprises from Cecil, a memory of Carlos' childhood, and some fun facts about Night Vale's history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on this chapter, everyone! I got so caught up in recording chapters 10 and 11 that I forgot to publish chapter 6!

Length: 00:27:37

Soundtrack:

"The People Who Carry Their Forest With Them" by Disparition (feat. Cecil Baldwin)  
"Nocturne #5" composed by Erik Satie, performed by Pascal Rogé   
"Steerage and the Lamp" by Balmorhea

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d404thl0gmw9xff/Chapter_6-_Alethiometry.mp3) || Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d404thl0gmw9xff/Chapter_6-_Alethiometry.mp3)**

Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ub5vtmc533ra6p4/Chapter_6-_Alethiometry_\(no_music\).mp3) || Listen without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ub5vtmc533ra6p4/Chapter_6-_Alethiometry_\(no_music\).mp3)


	7. Coffee with Cecil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos gets coffee with Cecil (just coffee! But maybe it's more?) to talk about all the surprises in their recent tests, and learns that Cecil is nowhere near done surprising him. Later, a conference with a colleague from another town, to plan for the next steps in their research.

Length: 00:27:57

Soundtrack:

"The People Who Carry Their Forest With Them" by Disparition (feat. Cecil Baldwin)  
"Eight" by Ratatat  
"Al Cristo de la Quebrada, Al peregrino" by Jose Luis Merlin y su Cuarteto Hispanoamericano  
"The Horror" by RJD2

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ynyanr7koco60cg/Chapter_7-_Coffee_with_Cecil.mp3) || Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ynyanr7koco60cg/Chapter_7-_Coffee_with_Cecil.mp3)**

Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2au4df5s924iqiz/Chapter_7-_Coffee_with_Cecil_\(no_music\).mp3) || Listen without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2au4df5s924iqiz/Chapter_7-_Coffee_with_Cecil_\(no_music\).mp3)


	8. The Lights in Niton Canyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes make an electrum spyglass...then have to figure out how to get it to do something useful. Lights in Niton Canyon lead to the discovery of an unnatural phenomenon with Rusakov particles. An element from the Lyra-and-Pan stories turns out to be less fictional than assumed. And Carlos' research objectivity may be starting to slip.

Length: 00:30:35

Soundtrack:

"The People Who Carry Their Forest With Them" by Disparition (feat. Cecil Baldwin)  
"Winter Circle" by Balmorhea  
"Al Cristo de la Quebrada, Al peregrino" by Jose Luis Merlin y su Cuarteto Hispanoamericano  
"Me Voy a Morir De Tanto Amor" by Alberto Iglesias  
"Constellations" by Balmorhea  
[Slow heartbeat](http://freesound.org/people/daandraait/sounds/249716/) by daandraait

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cqv5h00ev0cwkn9/Chapter_8-_The_Lights_in_Niton_Canyon.mp3) || Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cqv5h00ev0cwkn9/Chapter_8-_The_Lights_in_Niton_Canyon.mp3)**

Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hhezht6zt22ave9/Chapter_8-_The_Lights_in_Niton_Canyon_\(no_music\).mp3) || Listen without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hhezht6zt22ave9/Chapter_8-_The_Lights_in_Niton_Canyon_\(no_music\).mp3)


	9. Among the Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos tries to give himself some space from Cecil for a while, with moderate success. The angels at Old Woman Josie's argue over whether the experimental theologians are upholding Lyra's legacy or just screwing it up. And the one really religious person on Carlos' team gets some news that he doesn't take very well.
> 
> ...okay, that's putting it mildly. (Content note for attempted suicide.)

Length: 00:32:48

Soundtrack:

"Iron Circle" by Disparition (feat. Cecil Baldwin)  
"Breaking Away" by Ratatat  
"Trois Gymnopédies: 2. Lent et Triste" composed by Erik Satie, performed by Pascal Rogé  
"Liebestod" from the opera _Tristan und Isolde_ by Richard Wagner  
"A River of Tears" composed by Murray Gold, performed by the BBC Symphony Orchestra  
"Same But Different" by Vashti Bunyan  
"Short Ride in a Fast Machine" composed by John Adams, performed by the San Francisco Symphony Orchestra  
"Gnossienne #6" composed by Erik Satie, performed by Pascal Rogé

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ll75wubyd4yk8rl/Chapter_9-_Among_the_Angels.mp3) || Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ll75wubyd4yk8rl/Chapter_9-_Among_the_Angels.mp3)**

Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7pkg20u71c3tews/Chapter_9-_Among_the_Angels_%28no_music%29.mp3) || Listen without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7pkg20u71c3tews/Chapter_9-_Among_the_Angels_%28no_music%29.mp3)


	10. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos offers to do a favor for Cecil, and finds himself stuck with babysitting for the recently re-educated. In the process he meets a few new faces, including (at last!) Cecil's daemon...and ends up having to mount a hasty defense against wheat. (And its by-products.)

Length: 00:34:52

Soundtrack:

"Iron Circle" by Disparition (feat. Cecil Baldwin)  
"One" by Ratatat  
"Interlude I: Dream Sequence In Subi Circumnavigation" by Sufjan Stevens  
[Slow heartbeat](http://freesound.org/people/daandraait/sounds/249716/) by daandraait  
"Me Voy a Morir De Tanto Amor" by Alberto Iglesias  
"Juan Loco" by Rodrigo y Gabriela  
"They Are Night Zombies!! They Are Neighbors!! They Have Come Back From The Dead!! Ahhhh!" by Sufjan Stevens  
[Monster 2](http://freesound.org/people/Sea%20Fury/sounds/48673/) by Sea Fury

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ary0xo5jp5138y5/Chapter_10-_Babysitting.mp3) || Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ary0xo5jp5138y5/Chapter_10-_Babysitting.mp3)**

Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hhwv974t0wgaoew/Chapter_10-_Babysitting_%28no_music%29.mp3) || Listen without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hhwv974t0wgaoew/Chapter_10-_Babysitting_%28no_music%29.mp3)


	11. Rusakov Meters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last few weeks before Carlos' team split up for Christmas vacation, they get an unexpected present from their colleagues in the next town over. And the Apache Tracker is unhappy about something, although Carlos doesn't speak Muscovite and doesn't want to talk to that racist jerk anyway, so the details are a mystery.

Length: 00:26:41

Soundtrack:

"Iron Circle" by Disparition (feat. Cecil Baldwin)  
"Dura" by Ratatat  
"The Proxy" by RJD2  
"Trois Gymnopédies: 3. Lent et Grave" composed by Erik Satie, performed by Pascal Rogé  
"Me Voy a Morir De Tanto Amor" by Alberto Iglesias  
"Have Mercy" by RJD2  
"Diablo Rojo" by Rodrigo y Gabriela  
"Night Squall" by Balmorhea

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ftw28a1a1o8sfkj/Chapter_11-_Rusakov_Meters.mp3) || Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ftw28a1a1o8sfkj/Chapter_11-_Rusakov_Meters.mp3)**

Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dvv7iidp6ycdepi/Chapter_11-_Rusakov_Meters_%28no_music%29.mp3) || Listen without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dvv7iidp6ycdepi/Chapter_11-_Rusakov_Meters_%28no_music%29.mp3)


	12. Carlos and His Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos arrives back in Narragansett to spend the holidays with his family, and brings a few pieces of Night Vale along with him. Some on purpose, others...not so much.

Length: 00:30:43

Soundtrack:

"Carol of the Bells" traditional, performed by the Italian Children's Choir  
"Malagueña" composed by Isaac Albéniz, performed by Narciso Yepes  
"De Camino a la Vereda" by Buena Vista Social Club  
"Concierto de Aranjuez: 3. Allegro Gentile" composed by Joaquín Rodrigo, performed by Göran Söllscher and Orpheus Chamber Orchestra  
"Dos Gardenias" by Buena Vista Social Club  
"Trois Gymnopédies: 3. Lent et Grave" composed by Erik Satie, performed by Pascal Rogé  
"12 Danzas Españolas: 5. Andaluza" composed by Enrique Granados, performed by Vincenzo Macaluso  
"A'Soalin" by Peter, Paul and Mary

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fjzw65f1050esma/Chapter_12-_Carlos_and_His_Family.mp3) || Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fjzw65f1050esma/Chapter_12-_Carlos_and_His_Family.mp3)**

Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/anqm9hmdat9a5l8/Chapter_12-_Carlos_and_His_Family_%28no_music%29.mp3) || Listen without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/anqm9hmdat9a5l8/Chapter_12-_Carlos_and_His_Family_%28no_music%29.mp3)


	13. In Your Strange Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos in Narragansett, part two. Some personal experimentation yields definite results...definite _sexy_ results. But it isn't all sunshine and rainbows, because all the talk of Night Vale is starting to make Carlos' family worry for his health. And possibly his sanity.

Length: 00:33:29

Soundtrack:

"Carol of the Bells" traditional, performed by the Italian Children's Choir  
"Je veux te voir" by Yelle  
"We Started Nothing" by the Ting Tings  
"I'm So Excited" by Le Tigre  
"Music is my Hot Hot Sex" by Cansei de Ser Sexy  
"Fugue in G Minor" composed by J.S. Bach, performed by Göran Söllscher  
"Go Tell It on the Mountain" traditional, performed by Simon & Garfunkel  
"Chan Chan" by Buena Vista Social Club  
"Sonata in A" composed by D. Scarlatti, performed by Narciso Yepes  
"La filla del marxant" traditional, performed by Göran Söllscher  
"Constellations" by Balmorhea 

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gfpzg6ddzycaoa4/Chapter_13-_In_Your_Strange_Town.mp3) || Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gfpzg6ddzycaoa4/Chapter_13-_In_Your_Strange_Town.mp3)**

Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kn7nzv29ykcuodk/Chapter_13-_In_Your_Strange_Town_%28no_music%29.mp3) || Listen without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kn7nzv29ykcuodk/Chapter_13-_In_Your_Strange_Town_%28no_music%29.mp3)


	14. A Story About Lyra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos in Narragansett, the shocking conclusion. Featuring a miraculous Christmas visit from an angel, personal revelations from Carlos, and some recapping of pertinent events from Lyra and Will's ~~bogus journey~~ inter-worldly quest.

Length: 00:37:50

Soundtrack:

"Carol of the Bells" traditional, performed by the Italian Children's Choir  
"Constellations" by Balmorhea  
"Herons" by Balmorhea  
"Amor de Loca Juventud" by Buena Vista Social Club  
"Viderunt omnes" composed by Pérotin, performed by the Hilliard Ensemble  
"Buena Vista Social Club" by Buena Vista Social Club  
"Portrait" composed by Stanley Myers, performed by Göran Söllscher

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5cjbzaf3efldd4p/Chapter_14-_A_Story_About_Lyra.mp3) || Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5cjbzaf3efldd4p/Chapter_14-_A_Story_About_Lyra.mp3)**

Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c1ddi71fch4egro/Chapter_14-_A_Story_About_Lyra_%28no_music%29.mp3) || Listen without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/c1ddi71fch4egro/Chapter_14-_A_Story_About_Lyra_%28no_music%29.mp3)


	15. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos deals with the first round of blowback from his name being on the news in the US, works on hiring a new set of team members, attends a bowling tournament, and faces down the latest Night Vale dangers...including that terror of terrors, Street Cleaning Day.

Length: 00:33:24

Soundtrack:

"Iron Circle" by Disparition (feat. Cecil Baldwin)  
"Trois Gymnopédies: 2. Lent et Triste" composed by Erik Satie, performed by Pascal Rogé  
"Constellations" by Balmorhea  
"Gnossienne #6" composed by Erik Satie, performed by Pascal Rogé  
"Bare Feast" by Ratatat  
"Party With Children" by Ratatat  
"Vikingman" by Rodrigo y Gabriela  
"Gnossienne #5" composed by Erik Satie, performed by Pascal Rogé  
"Al Cristo de la Quebrada, Al peregrino" by José Luis Merlin y su Cuarteto Hispanoamericano  
"A River of Tears" composed by Murray Gold, performed by the BBC Symphony Orchestra

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b0u7ui7wq2g9ted/Chapter_15-_Fallout.mp3) || Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b0u7ui7wq2g9ted/Chapter_15-_Fallout.mp3)**

Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/aguh2o3ad3zdwcb/Chapter_15-_Fallout_%28no_music%29.mp3) || Listen without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aguh2o3ad3zdwcb/Chapter_15-_Fallout_%28no_music%29.mp3)


	16. The Magisterium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos wakes up freshly mind-wiped, and, on a related note, the Magisterium plays hardball. A chapter with a body count.

Length: 00:32:58

Soundtrack:

"Iron Circle" by Disparition (feat. Cecil Baldwin)  
"Year of Our Lord" by Sufjan Stevens  
"A Tyrannical Menace" composed by Murray Gold, performed by the BBC Symphony Orchestra  
"Carrion Suite" by Andrew Bird  
"Polly Von" traditional, performed by Peter, Paul & Mary  
"Gabriela Solo" by Rodrigo y Gabriela  
"Year of the Sheep" by Sufjan Stevens

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1b1ejkt2n6efhbm/Chapter_16-_The_Magisterium.mp3)** || Download without music [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hw4gii2rzul5snw/Chapter_16-_The_Magisterium_%28no_music%29.mp3)


	17. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and company welcome some new experimental theologians to town. Time to make some progress on their backlog of otherworldly biological samples...if the new arrivals can get over their culture shock. And if they don't clash with the existing team too badly.

I am so delighted to start narrating ErinPtah's wonderful crossover fic.  Much love to Poetry for passing me the baton.  This is my very first time being a podficcer! I am so excited that this amazing fic is the first one I get to cut my teeth on.  I welcome suggestions for improvements.  Stay tuned at the end of this chapter for Surprise! Jesus :-p . ;-) 

UPDATE - You will probably notice that chapters 17 and 18 have a bit of an echoey sound to them. Due to my first timer bumbles, it took me a while to realize that neither my computer's built in mic, or even my gaming headset mic is sufficient, so thanks to the suggestion of the wonderful darlingsweet, I went out and bought a microphone actually suited for podcasting. I am currently recording ch 19 with it, and it sounds so much better!  So ch 19 forward, no more echoeyness, I promise! :-)

* * *

 

Length: 40:50

[Download HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z8i68kiic6795qa/ch17%2Bblooper.mp3) 


End file.
